The Black Dragon's Heir
by The Alpha3
Summary: This is the story of Alexander Drakon and how he became a Dragon Slayer. He is the one who will become the Heir to the infamous Black Dragon known as Acnologia.
1. The Outcast

**The Outcast**

Year X754

My name is Alexander Drakon and I am the heir of the black dragon known as Acnologia. This is the story of how I became his heir.

I was born in the city of Arcania. It was an enormous city filled with so many people that I was unable to find the true whereabouts of my parents who had abandoned me at the age of eight. I don't know why they abandoned me; all I know is that ever since I was born people have tried to keep their distance from me even though they didn't know me. I always tried to make friends with the other children, but every time I came near them they would run away from me as if I were some kind of monster. Was it because of my clothes that were ragged with holes and tears or my skin that was caked with dirt since I had no way to bathe?

It was a week after the black dragon; Acnologia had eradicated Tenrou Island and news of it spread fast.

'' Did you hear about what happened last week?'' asked the elderly man.

It was strange. I was just walking by, then the old man called out to me and asked me if would like a glass of water. At first I thought it was some kind of joke but then he invited me into his small house outside of the city. It was a nice house filled with old paintings and dust covered furniture. I sat down at the table and he handed me a glass of ice cold water. I just looked at it. I was still suspicious of the old man.

'' Yes, I have.'' I said. '' No survivors were found.''

'' Do you know what was the cause of this?'' he asked

'' It was Acnologia, the black dragon.''

'' What do you know about the black dragon?'' he asked.

'' I know nothing.'' I said.

He then got out of his seat and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a large book and put it in front of me. The title of the book was Dragon Historia.

'' What is this?'' I asked.

'' This book will tell you the history of dragons, including Acnologia.'' He said.

'' Why are you giving this to me?'' I asked.

'' It seems like something that would interest you.'' He said.

'' Why are you being so nice to me?''

He just stared at me with pity in his eyes.

'' Everyone deserves kindness.'' He said.

With that I got out of the chair, drank my water, and walked towards the door with the book in my hand. Before I walked out I looked back and asked

'' What's your name?'' I asked.

'' My name is Horace. ''

'' I'm Alexander.''

I left the house with a smile on my face. The firs smile I had in years. I had just made a friend.


	2. The Request

**The Request**

As soon as I found shelter I began to read the book that Horace had given to me. I learned many things from the book. Like how dragons were powerful and intelligent creatures and how some dragons would even raise and train humans in the art of dragon slaying magic. I read that dragon slaying magic was a form of lost magic that could either be taught by dragons or gained by having Dragon Lacrima implanted in your body. _Weren't some of the wizard's on Tenrou Island Dragon Slayers? _I thought. While I continued to think I found the chapter I'd been looking for. The chapter about Acnologia. This chapter contained little information about Acnologia. It only said that it had destroyed an entire country in less than a day and that it rarely associated with humans.

I began to wonder why a creature like this existed in the first place. How could something so cruel be allowed live on this earth, taking the lives of innocent people? I put the book down and decided to go to sleep, but then I heard footsteps. I could tell that someone was making their way towards my shelter, so I hid in a nearby bush. Although it was dark I could see the person's appearance clearly. It was a young man with short black hair. He was of average height with a long red robe. It had gold trimmings and an open collar. While he did look normal there was something about him that didn't feel right. He gave off this dark aura that would have made others turn and run, but I just sat there observing him. The man then picked up the book. He opened it to the chapter about Acnologia.

''Acnologia, one of the most ferocious creatures on earth and the enemy of humanity itself.'' He said ''Aren't you a little too young to be reading this?''

He looked in my direction. At first I just sat there thinking that he was talking to someone else, but then he came closer. He kneeled in front of me in order to make eye contact.

''It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk.'' He said

He held out his hand to me. Without thinking I slapped his hand and ran into the forest. I ran in a different direction every chance I got. Just in case he was following me. After an hour of running I felt exhausted. I saw a light up ahead and walked towards it. Hoping it was someone that would help me. As I got closer I saw that it was the same man from before sitting next to a fire with two big pieces of meat over it. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

''Hello, how was your run?'' he asked.

I stood still with my mouth wide open.

''Come sit next to me.'' He said with delight. ''Would you like something to eat?''  
I gave up. I walked next to him and sat down.

''Have you been following me this entire time?'' I asked quizzically.

''No I just knew where you would end up.''

''And how did you now that?'' I asked, my voice filled with irritation.

He didn't answer my question. He only sat and stared at the fire.

''The food is done.''

He leaned forward, pierced the two pieces of meet with sticks, and passed one to me.

''You must be hungry.''

I immediately began to devour the meat. It had been days since I had had something to eat.

The man took a small bite out of the meat and smiled. ''Wow, you were really hungry. If I would've known I would've prepared more meat for you.''

''No, it's alright. I'm just glad that you were nice enough to give me some.'' I said with joy.

The man passed his piece of partially eaten meat to me. Before I could think I grabbed the meat and in less than a second it was gone. I looked down at my empty hands with surprise and remorse. He must have noticed how terrible I was feeling because he simply smiled and patted my head to reassure me that it was okay.

''Don't worry about it I wasn't that hungry.'' He said.

He reached into his robe and brought out my book.

''You left this behind.'' He put the book gently on my lap.

''Thank you for everything that you have done for me!'' I said with appreciation. ''How can I repay you?''

His smile faded. He gazed at me with eyes full of sorrow and regret.

''Will you kill me?'' he asked.

I could only stare at him. Appalled at what he had just asked of me.

''Why would I kill you?'' I asked.

He didn't say anything for a while. He would only look up at the starry night sky.

''I have done awful things, things that I can't undo. And many people have suffered because of me. There are people out there that want to use me to do horrible things. Since he couldn't kill me you'll have to bare this burden.''

I didn't know what to say. He had just asked me to do a terrible thing. How could I respond to his request? What was he talking about anyway? Was his life so bad that he would ask a child to end his life? And yet I couldn't deny his request either. He had done so much for me. Much more than anyone else had in my entire life. He looked so sad and lonely. Like me. I had made my decision.

''Alright, I'll do it. I'll free you of all your sorrow, but not now. Wait until I have become strong enough to kill you.'' I said. ''I promise.''

He gave me a small smile.

''Thank you Alexander.'' He said voice full of happiness. ''I'll be waiting.''

He stood up a walked away slowly.

'' Wait, I didn't get your name.''

When he turned to me I was petrified at what I saw. His eyes were glowing red. A dark frightening red.

''I am Zeref''

A black wave spread across the forest. As it passed the trees began to wither and die, the leaves turned to dust, and the flame in front of me was extinguished.

Everything went black.


End file.
